


A Flicker of Hope

by hsincerely



Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Flirting, Jeremy is a barista, M/M, Simon hates pumpkin spice lattes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsincerely/pseuds/hsincerely
Summary: SotT Week Day 2: Alternative Career Paths"Pumpkin spice lattes are for girls who are always cold even in the dead of summer and hipstery guys who wouldn't know actual coffee if it bit them in the ass," he scoffed.Well...okay then.





	A Flicker of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! Here's my short drabble for day two. I wasn't originally going to do anything for this, but last night I was laying in bed and this just sort of came to me. So anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

"Order up!"

Mondays were hell. Everyone was coming off the high of their weekend, dragging arse and feet into the shop to get their caffeine fix. It was exhausting. And it was only 7:30. Jeremy had been here since five, cleaning and prepping and preparing for the morning rush.

The guy who had ordered the iced mocha, Nate, toed his way to the counter carefully, probably trying to avoid hitting anyone. The kid was honestly too sweet for his own good. Jeremy smiled and handed the coffee over. Nate nodded in thanks before shuffling carefully back to his seat.

Jeremy turned back to the counter, inhaling. "Hi, welcome to The Bean, how may I—"

He stopped short when he saw the man standing in front of him. The guy was a giant. He had at least four inches on Jeremy, and he was _broad._ Big, muscular arms that probably reflected what the rest of his body looked like. Not that Jeremy could see much of it under his button up, but a boy could dream. He chanced a glance up and was met with crystal blue eyes and a cocky smirk.

"Er—" Words. Jeremy knew words at some point in his life, didn't he? "What can I get started for you?" There.

"Hmm." The man looked at the board like this might be the most important decision he made all day. He pulled on his lower lip while he surveyed the menu, eyes dancing across the specials.

"It's almost fall, so we've got our own version of a pumpkin spice latte, if you're not sure what you want?" Jeremy offered.

The man turned his gaze on Jeremy. His eyes had gone wide and his brows shot up, almost like he was offended. "Pumpkin spice lattes are for girls who are always cold even in the dead of summer and hipstery guys who wouldn't know actual coffee if it bit them in the ass," he scoffed.

Well...okay then. Jeremy wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that passionate anti-PSL display, but he definitely didn't want to put this guy off. If he became a regular, staring at him everyday certainly would _hinder_ Jeremy's mood by any means.

"Um. Well we also have a very bold dark roast. A bit earthy, but it'll kick you in the arse if you need it."

The guy grinned like that was exactly what he needed to hear. "That sounds perfect. I'll have a large. No cream, no sugar."

The man paid, and Jeremy went to work getting his coffee ready. The guy lingered around the end of the counter. Jeremy realized he never got his name for the order, so he decided to try something a little bold today. Writing on the cup, he walked to the counter and handed it over.

The guy eyed what Jeremy had written: _The man with the gorgeous blue eyes_ and two x's. He looked up at Jeremy, and Jeremy felt his face flush scarlet. "I uh...sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The guy started patting around in his pockets, clearly looking for something. "You guys have a tip jar or something?"

"Oh! Um, yes, it's over by the register." Jeremy felt himself deflate a little. It's not like he had expected this guy to sweep him off his feet and ride off into the sunset, but he wasn't expecting their parting to be quite so anticlimactic either.

The man raised his cup in thanks and nodded before he headed out the door, no doubt off to whatever fancy desk job he had. Jeremy leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Hellooo? Earth to Archer."

He jumped when he noticed snapping fingers in front of his face. He blinked, allowing his gaze to focus once again on the shop and his coworker, Sandy. "Er, sorry. What was that?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I _said_ there's something for you in the tip jar."

Jeremy stared at her like she had suddenly grown an extra arm. "We split all the tips at the end of then day, you know that."

"I think you'd be surprised to find what else is in there."

Jeremy was the the tip jar so fast he practically tripped over his own feet in the small space. He looked down and found a small white slip. He fished around until he had it in hand and pulled it out. Flipping it over, he read what the guy had apparently written for him.

_You're cute when you blush. -Simon_

At the very bottom was a phone number. Jeremy clutched the note to his chest and he might have chanted, "Yes, yes, yes!" while dancing around their work space. He sighed happily and put the paper into his wallet. He still had seven hours left in his shift, but he was already looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on [Tumblr.](http://hsincerely.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
